<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saved Again By Hope Itself by sinnnnnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441617">Saved Again By Hope Itself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnnnnie/pseuds/sinnnnnie'>sinnnnnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Komaizu, M/M, Oneshot, kamukoma - Freeform, sfw, slight blood and injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnnnnie/pseuds/sinnnnnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting sliced up by Syo, Komaeda is left helpless by himself.<br/>A familiar stranger, though, decides to aid the wounded Servant, leading to an interesting conversation after Komaeda comes to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saved Again By Hope Itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ground was cold, but Nagito Komaeda's blood soaked pants were warm.</p><p>Komaeda himself didn't know how long he had been sitting there, gashed open thighs, oozing of the last thing, the last life, that kept him warm on cold nights like this.</p><p>What was he waiting for?<br/>
Help?<br/>
Pathetic and gone as he was, that answer wasn't unlikely.<br/>
As he thought about it, he attemted a pitiful laugh. But as he did, all his senses seemed to spring back into place and he noticed why his body had been stone still in the first place.<br/>
Dizziness settled in before nausea could.</p><p>The cuts...They hurt so bad.<br/>
His legs felt numb and his face and remaining hand were strangely cold.</p><p>Was he...going to die like this?<br/>
A meaningless, lonely death?<br/>
Taking the last speck of what distinguished him from the other worthless stepping stones in Towa City, making him just as useless.</p><p>The servant mustered a slight smile...<br/>
Unmoving, still as the cold concrete all around, until his body became too heavy to support and he eventually collapsed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Darkness...</p><p>...Drowsiness...</p><p> </p><p>A cool whisp of air graced Komaeda's face.<br/>
...</p><p>Slowly, bit by bit, he started to take notice of the invisible details of his surroundings as he regained consciousness.</p><p>He could feel his legs,  then his breath,  and, to his utter surprise, a full set of bedsheets covering him.<br/>
He had almost forgotten what it felt like...</p><p>But...<br/>
That meant...<br/>
He was alive.<br/>
Not dead.<br/>
Alive.<br/>
Though...<br/>
He wasn't outdoors anymore either.</p><p>Curiosity and anxiety overtook him at once.<br/>
Cautiously, Komaeda cracked his eyes open, just a bit, to make a first impression of his luxurious stay.</p><p>There wasn't much light.<br/>
Continuously shifting shadows danced over the wooden boards that were the ceiling.<br/>
Candle light, perhaps.<br/>
He watched the gloom for a while, until he slightly shifted his view and turned his head to the right.  Right call.<br/>
What he saw not only confirmed the lucky one's theory about the light source, but to his side was a figure seated on a chair.</p><p>Long, coal black hair lumped over the figue's shoulders like a cloak, and its blood red eyes glittered from the small flame on the night stand.<br/>
Komaeda would recognize that indifferent expression anywhere.</p><p>"W-..Why...?"</p><p>"You're fortunate I was in the area."</p><p>"Where..is this?"<br/>
"Not far from where you were just freezing to death. You didn't lose that much blood, it was mainly the wounds themselves causing you trouble. The cuts are already taken care of."</p><p>Komaeda felt his face warm up. What reason did The Ultimate Hope, Izuru Kamukura, have to save him?<br/>
They had only crossed paths twice until now, and none of them appeared to have felt very pleasant to Kamukura. Or so Komaeda thought.<br/>
"...Thanks."</p><p>Silence.<br/>
Until a scoff.</p><p>"Boring."</p><p>Hope itself looked upon Komaeda accross the small room, distaste in his eyes.</p><p>Scolded, Komaeda turned his focus back to the ceiling.<br/>
He had to get back to the Warriors Of Hope base in the early the morning. There was no way he could even stand up at this point in time.<br/>
Besides, he hadn't gotten proper sleep in the better part of two years. The comfort of a bed was overwhelming.<br/>
On top of that, even being in the same room as The Ultimate Hope made Komaeda all tingly.<br/>
Thinking about Kamukura caring enough to carry his pathetic, passed out form to this place, then provide him a bed to rest in and cleaning, stitching and patching up his thighs was an unreal thought.<br/>
He felt himself overcoming with disappointment that he hadn't been awake to feel Kamakura's precise hands...</p><p>...What was he even thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda's voice sounded small: "Is there any way I can repay you?"<br/>
He didn't know if the silence that followed was hesitation or if Kamakura was merely ignoring him</p><p>"Just," the shadow finally responded, "shut up."</p><p>Of course...<br/>
Understandable.<br/>
Truth be told, it started to feel as if not Komaeda was the one being scolded by Kamukura, but Kamukura by bearing with Komaeda's presence alone.</p><p>Servant carefully sat up. His thighs were wrapped in thick bandages over his pants.
Weren't they too dirty to be wrapped in over a dangerous wound like that? Maybe Kamukura-kun had fixed them up for him. The sickly servant couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Isn't that right?"</p><p>He...Remembered..?<br/>
"That's who I used to be.."</p><p>"...Luck. Such a dull, invariable talent."<br/>
So right he was.<br/>
"Tell me about it", Nagito laughed, knowing far well he had no idea how Kamukura truly felt.</p><p> </p><p>It followed another moment of silence - Another moment of opportunity to take in the ambiance of candle light and the comfort of a bed, as True Hope was just a few feet away.<br/>
What amazing hope...<br/>
Komaeda wondered though...<br/>
"Don't you have anything more important to do than watching over someone as unimportant as me?"<br/>
There was barely a pause before Kamakura spoke again: "Right now, all I have to do is wait. Just like you."</p><p>Impressive.<br/>
Komaeda hadn't even mentioned anything about ambition yet.<br/>
Not only did Izuru know he was currently pursuing a plan, but also pinned the exact step of its progression.<br/>
Kamukura possibly knew his intentions just by remembering the servant's short speech back at Hope's Peak High.  Komaeda probably made it way too easy to connect the dots - made it way too boring.</p><p>"You know," Kamukura suddenly added, "regardless of my multitude of talents, I'm not someone who easily remembers people."</p><p>It felt like an arrow of emotions was pierced through Komaeda's chest.<br/>
..Huh?!<br/>
What was that supposed to mean...?</p><p>"T-Then...hehe, I'm incredibly happy I somehow made it with the special ones. I really am lucky"<br/>
'Special ones'??? He wasn't special by any means! How dared he--</p><p>"No. This isn't chance."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"It's because..." Kamukura silently steadied himself.<br/>
"It's because your admiration for hope is.. different.  You're not one of the weak and pathetic, who wait for hope to fall into their lap. You're one of the ones who make it possible for the weak and pathetic to act that way. Ready to pay a self-destructively high price for the hope and order of, not just yourself, but humanity as a whole."</p><p>Komaeda couldn't believe his ears.<br/>
He almost stupidly asked Kamukura to repeat himself.<br/>
If his thoughts wouldn't have been occupied by processing the impossible compliment, Komaeda's, certainly ridiculously red, face would have been buried in his hands.</p><p>He gulped down the dizzying happiness veiling his mind and replaced it with something.....relevant.<br/>
"W-was that why you saved me...?"</p><p>"...Partly, yes."</p><p>One small, though chilling, breeze hustled through a teeny crack in the, apparently broken, window behind Kamukura.<br/>
He didn't seem to have anything more to add for the moment being.<br/>
Damn it.<br/>
To Komaeda's dismay, his voice sounded more giddy than intended as he asked another of his normal, boring, nosey questions.</p><p>"Is there...another reason?"</p><p>...</p><p>Maybe it was better to just take the hint.</p><p>"Thank you for everything. I'm sure, we'll meet again not long from now. Tomorrow will be an important day, if I picked that up correctly."<br/>
With that, Komaeda settled back down into the sheets for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's because... I'm truly in love with.. the hope that sleeps inside of you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>